Morning Glory
by TalkingKlaroline
Summary: Klaus awoke early one morning with Caroline beside him. Instead off getting up, like he should have, he allowed himself to indulge in some of his own pleasure. What will be Caroline's reaction when she awakes in a compromising position. A/U A/H Smutty drabble may turn into two/three shot of more smutty adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Contains smut, you have been warned. **

**This was originally posted on Tumblr for my blog launch. It was initially just a drabble but I'm considering making it into a two/three shot with more smutty adventures, if anyone is interested of course. **

* * *

**Morning Glory. **

Klaus winced as he twisted his torso to see the clock, keeping a hand firmly on Caroline's waist. He felt her stir in her sleep and she mumbled, incoherently. This innocent act caused the corners of his mouth to turn upwards. Her movements caused her bare ass to grind against Klaus' already stiff member, he groaned in pleasure. Would he ever tire of this beautiful women? Probably not. He had his fill of her twice last night and yet here he was; hungry for more.

The clock displayed the digits just before 7am, Instead off getting up like he should have, Klaus reached for his phone and turned off the impending alarm. No doubt Elijah was going to be pissed if he was late. But who could really resist her?

He turned his torso back around. With his free hand he pulled back the covers, revealing Caroline's naked body. His breath hitched in his throat, the image stimulated his member further and he twitched in excitement. What was she doing to him? Rational thinking meant nothing when she was in his presence.  
Klaus flexed his hips and burrowed his swollen member in the warm cleft between her ass cheeks, groaning at the new sensation. It felt good, more than good; it was euphoric. There was nowhere else he would rather be than here, right now. The sexual excitement grew, knowing that Caroline would awake soon enough.

A smug smile spread across his face as he began to move his thick erection deeper between her warm and lush buttocks. Caroline stirred slightly and he froze momentarily. He wanted to be closer to his release before she awoke and tried to help him. As much as he would enjoy her helping him along, he wanted to take his pleasure from her and his pleasure alone. There would be time to give her pleasure later, but for now it was about his needs.

He began moving when her chest moved more evenly. His hand gripped her hip firmer while he flexed his hips, increasing the pace and the pleasure. He snarled through gritted teeth. If she had only gotten dressed before falling asleep but no, she left him with an open invitation. who was he to deny such an opportunity? The sensation builded and he knew it wouldn't be long before his release. A combination between sweat and his pre-cum created a moist and slick lubricant in the cleft between her ass cheeks.

"Klaus."

Klaus was so caught up in his thrusting that he wasn't sure if he actually heard her sweet voice or was imagining it. Then he felt her move and it confirmed that she was in fact awake. She tried to move but he only held her closer. He was so hard and tight that he needed this release like he needed his next breath. "Just a moment sweetheart," he moaned. "It's not going to take much longer."

The feeling of her moist and warm ass left him panting frantically. How was this even possible? He moved back and forth, grunting furiously. With the free hand that was left above her head, he managed to push it in-between her body and the mattress. She seemed to move to allow his easier access. Then he curled it around her body and grabbed her breast.

Caroline gasped and moaned, clearly enjoying the feeling just as much as he was. This only added to his pleasure.

A few thrust later and his climax came. "Fuck," he said through gritted teeth. He grunted and moaned as he watched himself ejaculate over her lower back and in between her ass cheeks.

Klaus pulled her limp body around so she was on her back, then he nudged her legs open and slumped on top off her. She looked absolutely ravishing, her cheeks for a flushed pink, her curls slightly embedded on her forehead with way she bit her lip nervously caused Klaus to move forward and attack her mouth with his, in a passionate kiss. She gasped and Klaus took this opportunity to plunge his tongue inside of her mouth. It was warm and inviting, he could never tire of it.

Caroline broke the kiss all too soon. "Klaus," she sighed. "You're going to be late."

"Did that arouse you?" He asked her, while his mouth remained above hers.

"Yes," she responded with nothing but honesty.

Klaus smirked with a plan in mind. "Fuck Elijah," he paused. "I think its your turn love." he moved down her body slowly and Caroline giggled.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts.

_You can find me on Tumblr at: **talkingklaroline** or my twitter UN is: **TalkingKC**_

_Also if you haven't already please sign the Save Klaroline petition which is inching its way to 25,000 signatures! The link is on our Klaroline campaign blog on tumblr found here:** saveklarolinecampaign **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so since I got such a positive response I decided to turn this into a three shot. There will be two more chapters and possibly an epilogue if you all are interested. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite'd and followed… you all get cookies!**

**And Monika and Rebekah get chocolate cake for reading this before I posted it, they're the best!**

* * *

**Chapter two.**

#~##~#

Klaus stopped when his eyes were level with her breasts, he gazed back up at her. "Well," he paused, "I wonder how aroused that really made you." No longer hesitant, Klaus' fingers lightly trailed over Caroline's stomach, teasingly.

She moaned and arched her back, welcoming his touch, silently asking for more. "Klaus, you have to meet Elijah," she reasoned weakly.

He chuckled lightly, "Caroline, I don't care." He placed a feathered kiss in the clench of her breasts, "all I want is you, you and your pleasure are my top priority right now."

Using the tip of his forefinger, he traced the delicate and sensitive folds, coating his finger in her juices. He hummed in approval, followed by a low growl.

His head dipped down and his mouth closed over one of her nipples, causing Caroline to cry out. He sucked and licked on one side. His teeth lightly grazed against the hardened nub, then bit. The sensation caused her to arch her back even more, before relaxing and moving back down.

Two fingers dipped inside her without warning, she gasped. Her inner walls clenched around him, her chest heaved. "Oh god, please," she rasped, tilting her head back.

Just as quickly as he had entered her, he removed his fingers. Caroline whimpered at the loss of contact. "Wait," he said, moving down her body, leaving wet open mouthed kisses across her stomach.

Klaus settled in between her legs and pushed her knees up and out, opening her up to him. The sight was beyond erotic, her arousal glistened and he wanted nothing more than to get lost in her. He needed this like he needed his next breath.

Leaning forward, he let his nose run across her folds, taking in her sweet arousal. His member twitched in excitement and he had to remend himself that his time will come again, but for now its her pleasure.

He pushed his tongue inside her, filling her and licked. Caroline's breathing increased. "Yes," she cried. He continued tasting the delicious evidence of her arousal while his finger began circled her sensitive bud. Her cries began to increase.

He glanced up, taking in the image of Caroline flustered, gripping the bed sheets tightly and her eyes shut in pleasure. This is all the proof he needed, that he was driving her insane. H

e increased his strokes and pressure with tongue and finger, her legs began moving involuntary and her moans were getting louder and louder. He knew she was close. Switching his tongue for his fingers, he plunged them into her, thrusting harder and quicker.

She arched her back upward, just before she was about to go over the edge , he closed his mouth over her swollen bud and her orgasm followed. "Klaus," she cried out, coating his fingers with her slick juices.

#~##~#

"I might blow of Elijah more often if this is what I get to do," he breathed against her neck.

"Are you okay?" Caroline hummed in approval not able to form words just yet. He laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flushed, sweaty body against his own.

His finger trailed a pattern down her spine. Lifting his head, he looked deep into her beautiful eyes, getting lost. "

Morning," she smiled.

He returned her smile, "good morning love, looks like you are fully awake." He leaned forward and pressed his wet lips against her warm cheek, "are you ready for the main event?" his breath ghosted on her warm skin, she shivered in anticipation. _What was he doing to her? _

* * *

_I hope you all liked this chapter, its pretty short but that's because I wanted to stop before they got to the main event. Part three should be up in the next couple of days. I considered doing an epilogue for this, but am still unsure, so if you would like to see one let me know. _

You can find me on Tumblr at: **talkingklaroline** or Twitter: **TalkingKC **

Love you all, Jade.


End file.
